


For Christmas, I just wanna dance with you

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Party, Slash, Stucky - Freeform, World War II, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: STUCKY - ANNI 40 - DURANTE LA GUERRA - CROSSDRESSINGLa notte di Natale è stato organizzata una festa elegante per gli ufficiali e Steve è stato invitato.Una Fanfiction per augurare a tutti un felice Natale! Enjoy it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers





	1. 23 DICEMBRE

# 

** 23 Dicembre 1944 **

“E tu... Pensi che ci andrai?” il Sergente Barnes rigira tra le dita un cartoncino bianco e la luce della stanza riflette sulla elegante scritta dorata, solo poche parole.  
Steve Rogers, poco distante, appoggiato ad uno dei tavoli, tiene le braccia incrociate al petto e non sa esattamente cosa dovrebbe rispondere “Mi hanno invitato. Sarebbe sbagliato non andarci” decide di dire, ma non è convinto perché l'altro si ostina a non guardarlo.  
Gli occhi di Bucky si soffermano sulla scritta ancora pochi istanti prima che si decida ad alzarsi e a riconsegnare l'invito al Capitano “Dovresti andarci, sembra divertente” sorride rapido, ma si volta appena sente di non poter continuare con quella recita.  
“Sì, forse...” di nuovo non è convinto, Steve.  
“Vado, ci vediamo dopo!” il Sergente alza un braccio in segno di saluto e si allontana rapido, anche troppo, nonostante cerchi di non darlo a vedere, percorre corridoi della base quasi fosse inseguito e respira solo una volta raggiunto l'esterno.

  
L'aria è gelida e pungente, nevica da ore ormai. E' buio, l'ora esatta è stata dimenticata molte ore e bicchieri prima, ma è notte, questo è certo e così tardi che ormai il proprietario del pub sta cercando di cacciare via gli ultimi avventori così da poter chiudere.  
Sono Falsworth, Dugan e Jones gli ultimi a lasciare il locale e ancora discutono perché un'altra birra Dum Dum se la scolerebbe volentieri, ma niente, il proprietario è irremovibile e la porta gli viene serrata in faccia.  
“Niente gente, ci tocca per forza andarcene!” si lamenta Dugan ad alta voce, per farsi sentire da dentro il locale.  
“Grazie a Dio!” Falsworth non ne poteva più, erano ore che voleva andarsene.  
“Ancora un po' e ti avremmo trascinato di peso!” Jones è d'accordo, va bene tutto, ma è davvero troppo tardi “Forza, andiamocene, prima che ci geli il culo!” suggerisce poi.  
Su questo gli Howling Commandos concordano in tre, Dum Dum compreso e si avviano lungo la strada gelata.  
“Emm... Andate pure avanti, io vi raggiungo subito” Falsworth si blocca all'improvviso e gira appena gli occhi sul vicolo che dà sul retro del pub.  
“Devi pisciare?” azzarda Dugan “Ti aspettiamo”  
“Non proprio... E' meglio se cominciate ad andare...” tenta di convincerli, non può dire cosa lo ha fermato.  
“Ok, non voglio sapere!” il Sergente alza le mani “Ma non restare troppo, fa un freddo del diavolo!” si premura di consigliare prima di avviarsi lungo la strada con il terzo di loro.  
Il soldato britannico li guarda allontanarsi qualche metro, poi raggiunge il retro del pub, l'uscita di servizio si erge su pochi gradini sui quali una figura se ne sta seduta raggomitolata in una giacca blu.  
“Sei ancora vivo?” chiede quando è abbastanza vicino e si appoggia al muro con la spalla.  
La figura solleva il capo affondato tra le braccia incrociate sopra le ginocchia e gli allunga una bottiglia mezza vuota di Whiskey.  
“No, grazie” rifiuta e lo vede poggiare il collo della bottiglia alle labbra e bere una lunga sorsata; ora che ha il viso sollevato, Falsworth riesce a vedere chiaramente gli occhi arrossati dell'amico e non gli serve altro per fare due più due.  
“Ok, Sergente, hai bevuto abbastanza!” gli toglie il Whiskey dalla mano tra le sue deboli proteste e lo poggia a terra dove non possa raggiungerlo “Per Dio! Sei in uno stato pietoso! Dai, ti aiuto ad alzarti, torniamo alla base e poi mi dici che diavolo ti ha preso! Al caldo, però!”  
“No...” protesta Bucky “Non voglio tornare alla base e non... non possiamo parlarne lì”  
Non è che James Montgomery Falsworth abbia dei dubbi riguardo al motivo di quell'annientamento da parte dell'altro, ma quella specifica, conferma i suoi sospetti.  
“Va bene” L'uomo sospira e gli si siede accanto rassegnato, su quei gradini che sembrano fatti di ghiaccio “Che succede, James? E' per il Capitano?”  
Bucky alza le spalle.  
“Solito problema, o c'è qualcosa di nuovo?” insiste il britannico, sa tutta la storia, tutta quanta.  
Il Sergente non risponde, non subito; alza il viso al cielo e piccoli fiocchi di neve si posano lievi sulla sua pelle svanendo al primo contatto con il suo calore “C'è una... specie di festa per gli ufficiali domani sera, per Natale, in un qualche super lussuoso hotel qui a Londra. Steve è stato invitato, mi ha fatto vedere l'invito oggi pomeriggio; credo volesse un consiglio da me, non è qualcosa a cui è abituato..”  
“Ok” Falsworth assimila quella nuova informazione “E tu che gli hai detto?”  
“Che dovevo dirgli, Monty? Gli ho detto di andarci, che si sarebbe divertito” si passa le dita tra i capelli e scuote il capo con labbra serrate.  
“Perché sei così sconvolto? E' solo una festa” l'uomo cerca di scavare più a fondo nell'evidente sofferenza dipinta sul volto dell'altro.  
Bucky sorride, sul viso tutta l'amarezza di quell'affermazione “Sai, Steve non ha mai socializzato più di tanto con le donne... con nessuno a dire il vero, ma in particolar modo con le donne, forse perché si è sempre sentito inadeguato. Questo ovviamente prima che fosse _così_ , com'è ora...”  
“Mi pare che non sia cambiato molto” Monty si sostiene il viso con la mano, il gomito poggiato al ginocchio.  
“Beh, lui è sempre lo stesso imbranato, ma è diverso ora” Bucky giocherella distratto con la neve posata sul cappotto blu “Una volta nessuno lo vedeva, solo io... Adesso invece, vedo come lo guardano. _Alto, spalle ampie, bello, Capitano_... alle ragazze basta molto meno per non capire più niente..”  
Il soldato britannico trattiene appena un sorriso, il punto di tutta quella questione è chiaro “Ti sei ridotto così perché hai paura che, a quella festa, potrebbe incontrare qualcuno?”  
Bucky abbassa il capo “Detto ad alta voce suona ancora più patetico di come me lo sento in testa. Avanti, dillo... Sono patetico!”  
“Non penso che tu sia patetico, James! Ho asciugato io le tue lacrime per due anni, quando lui ti mancava così tanto che dicevi di non riuscire più ad andare avanti, o te ne sei scordato? So cosa provi, non sei patetico, sei solo innamorato”  
“Comincio a pensare che il significato sia lo stesso...” il Sergente raccoglie un po' di neve tra i guanti e la schiaccia per farne una palla.  
“Purtroppo il tuo è un sentimento abbastanza scomodo e, nonostante gli anni passino, non cambia mai..” Falsworth gli riserva un'occhiata dolce e comprensiva.  
“Oh, sì che cambia... E' sempre peggio!”  
“Senti, io ci provo a consolarti, però dovresti venirmi incontro!” lo rimprovera e ridono insieme. “Quando lui è comparso qui, sei tornato in vita, letteralmente. Non avevo capito realmente la profondità di ciò che vi lega, fino a quando non vi ho visti insieme”  
Un piccolo sorriso arriccia le labbra del Sergente.  
“Questo per dirti che, anche se lui dovesse trovare qualcuno, non credo cambierebbe l'amicizia che vi lega. E, onestamente, non credo che sia necessaria una festa perché il Capitano possa conoscere una donna, non pensi?”  
“Lo so...” Bucky sbuffa sofferente “Lo so, ok? Sono consapevole che prima o poi troverà una donna e forse la sposerà e che dovrò essere lì a sorridere felice per lui! E mi rendo conto di quanto sia orribile da parte mia sperare con tutto il cuore che non troverà mai quella donna e che continuerò ad essere io la persona più importante per lui...”  
“Non è orribile, è umano...” di nuovo prova a consolarlo “Senti, non mi preoccuperei più di tanto per quella festa. Al massimo, ballerà con un paio di ragazze e finirà la serata con una di loro, ma non credo sarà... niente di serio” il tono della voce dell'uomo si fa sempre più incerto mentre, sotto ai suoi occhi, Bucky incrocia le braccia sopra alle ginocchia e vi affonda il viso ancora una volta.  
“Ok, faccio schifo a consolarti, mi dispiace!” corre ai ripari appena si rende conto che l'altro sta singhiozzando “Scusami James, era meglio se stavo zitto! Dai, non fare così, perché piangi adesso?”  
“Non è giusto” singhiozza tra le lacrime “Dovrebbe ballare con _me._..”  
Si passa sul viso i guanti umidi di neve e tira su con il naso “Non è giusto! Non è giusto che una donna qualunque, sbucata dal nulla all'improvviso, possa ballare con lui... e io no! Io che lo conosco da tutta la vita e che, da tutta la vita, vorrei ballare con lui....”  
Monty gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e se lo tira più vicino, è ormai ovvio che, senza volerlo, ha toccato il punto maggiormente dolente della questione: il Sergente Barnes non ha paura che il Capitano possa trovare la donna della sua vita a quella festa, o almeno, questa non è la sua prima preoccupazione, quanto, più che altro, la possibilità che Steve Rogers possa stringere una donna tra le braccia e guardarla negli occhi mentre insieme volteggiano in una ricca sala addobbata a festa, in una atmosfera calda e romantica, uno scenario in cui, probabilmente, James ha immaginato se stesso e il suo migliore amico per anni.  
“No, hai ragione, non è giusto” lo asseconda, perché è la verità, perché conosce la profondità e la purezza dei sentimenti di James Barnes meglio di chiunque altro e la crudeltà di un mondo in cui è costretto a nasconderli e a fingere di essere qualcuno che in realtà non è.  
“Dai andiamo via, stai congelando” riprende poi, lo aiuta ad alzarsi e lo sostiene mentre si avviano lungo la strada innevata e deserta.  
“Che cosa posso fare?” chiede il Sergente asciugando in vano altre lacrime, i suoi occhi hanno lo stesso colore della neve di notte e la medesima precaria fragilità.  
“Sono costretto a dirti che non c'è niente che puoi fare, James” risponde l'uomo, anche se dire parole simili all'anima dolce dietro quegli occhi, gli sembra peccato mortale “Ingoia anche questo rospo e vai avanti! Domani sera festeggia con noi, giuro che non ti fermerò qualunque cosa tu voglia bere; ubriacati, fa sesso con la prima donna che ti capita, oppure no, se non ti va, e la mattina di Natale, riavrai il tuo amico, come sempre”  
Bucky sospira e nega con il capo ficcandosi le mani nelle tasche della giacca “Non mi va di festeggiare..”  
“E poi.. Hai detto che il Capitano non è abituato a questo genere di evento, no? Quindi, che ne sai che poi alla fine non scapperà da quella festa per venire a festeggiare con noi! Con te...” Falsworth tenta con la possibilità più positiva che gli passi per la mente e spera davvero che andrà a finire così.  
Il Sergente solleva le spalle e si mastica l'interno del labbro “Non lo so..” dice scettico e dà un piccolo calcio alla neve accumulata a terra “Abbiamo sempre trascorso la notte di Natale insieme... esclusi gli ultimi che ho passato con voi... potrebbe anche essere”  
Finalmente il soldato può esultare per quella piccola vittoria “Visto? Non è proprio così terribile, no?” gli tira una pacca sulla spalla “Oppure, potresti farti furbo e dirgli apertamente che vorresti che festeggiasse con te! Sono certo che straccerebbe quell'invito”  
Bucky storce le labbra “Ho l'impressione che tu mi stia sopravvalutando..”  
“Sì, certo...” l'uomo ride sotto i baffi, il Sergente Barnes tende a dimenticare, o meglio, a sminuire, il fatto che, solo un anno prima, il Capitano Rogers ha disubbidito a degli ordini, si è lanciato da un aereo in mezzo al fuoco nemico e si è fiondato _da solo_ nel cuore di una base dell'Hydra esclusivamente per salvarlo, senza avere in realtà nemmeno la certezza che fosse ancora vivo; il Sergente Barnes tende a non ragionare affatto su quante persone farebbero mai qualcosa di simile per un amico e nemmeno su quanto profondo e speciale deve essere l'affetto che il Capitano Rogers nutre nei suoi confronti per aver rischiato tutto, solo per lui “Sai... potresti sempre tentare con il piano B”  
Bucky si passa la lingua sulle labbra e lo guarda come se temesse che di colpo fosse uscito di senno “Nel tuo piano B, la B sta per _Baratro,_ che è esattamente dove mi converrebbe buttarmi se lo mettessi in pratica!”  
“Che ne sai?”  
“Lo so!” insiste il Sergente “E' fuori discussione! Non dirò mai a Steve la verità! Rovinerebbe tutto! Ogni cosa, la nostra amicizia, la sua idea di me, il modo in cui mi guarda... Non sarebbe più lo stesso e io.. non potrei sopportarlo” il suo sguardo si perde lontano “Senza contare che vorrebbe dire ricevere una sua risposta e so bene quale sarebbe...”  
Il soldato britannico si morde la lingua per non parlare, conosce a memoria tutte le paure dell'amico, ne hanno parlato a lungo negli anni e, se prima di conoscere il Capitano, le aveva sempre considerate fondate, da qualche tempo non era più esattamente così: da come James aveva sempre descritto il suo rapporto con Steve, il suo amico d'infanzia, Falsworth si era fatto un'idea piuttosto diversa di quello che effettivamente era il rapporto tra loro e, se avesse potuto dire apertamente quali, secondo lui, erano i sentimenti del Capitano nei confronti del giovane, _amicizia_ non sarebbe stato il termine con cui li avrebbe definiti.  
“Dormici su! Vedrai che domani andrà meglio” suggerisce l'uomo mentre raggiungono finalmente i confini della base.

Più tardi quella notte, dopo essersi riscaldato e coricato, Bucky aveva tentato di dormire, così da non pensare più, ma ovviamente, non ci stava riuscendo; il ricordo di ciò che lui e Monty si erano detti, continua a risuonargli nella mente e lo spinge a voltarsi tra le coperte e a ripensare a quell'ottimismo incosciente con cui gli ha suggerito di confessare a Steve ciò che prova. Follia assoluta! Impensabile!  
Bucky è davvero grato per aver conosciuto Monty, se non fosse stato per lui, non ha idea di come avrebbe fatto a superare quegli anni. Poter avere qualcuno con cui parlare di quell'argomento tabù, gli aveva alleggerito il cuore; era stato lui a farsi avanti, dopo solo un mese che si conoscevano, una sera in cui, ubriaco, Bucky aveva continuato a parlare senza freno di Steve: con una scusa, Falsworth lo aveva allontanato dagli altri, prima che la lingua sciolta dall'alcol gli facesse dire qualcosa di molto vero e molto scomodo.  
Gli era quasi venuto un infarto quando Monty gli aveva chiesto se era innamorato del suo migliore amico, il Sergente aveva negato con tutta la convinzione possibile, ma l'altro gli aveva fatto capire che non aveva nulla da temere, che non c'era nulla di sbagliato o malato in quei sentimenti e che, contro l'essere se stessi, non si poteva lottare ed uscirne vincitori.  
Si volta ancora, la schiena contro quel materasso improvvisamente più scomodo del normale, le sbarre della branda sembrano entrargli nella carne, il cuscino è troppo duro e pieno di bitorzoli; sbuffa e si porta un braccio a coprire gli occhi, non è colpa del letto se non riesce a dormire, ha imparato a farlo in condizioni molto più disperate di quelle ormai, il problema è nella sua testa e in quel suo stupido cuore difettato.  
Ci ha provato, ci ha provato davvero a farsi piacere le ragazze, sul serio, con tutte le sue forze, ma ogni volta che sta con una donna, c'è qualcosa che non funziona come dovrebbe; al Sergente Barnes piacciono le ragazze, a dire il vero, ma non esattamente come dovrebbero di norma piacere ad un uomo: gli piace stare in loro compagnia, chiacchierare, ballare, gli piacciono le labbra colorate, le ciglia lunghe e gli abiti eleganti, gli piace il suono della stoffa di una gonna, quel fruscio lieve, delicato come la brezza di primavera.  
Come potrebbe mai ammettere una cosa come questa? Bucky è sicuro che un uomo _normale_ non noterebbe mai queste cose, la sua malattia peggiora ogni giorno che passa e se Steve dovesse sapere la verità...  
Stringe i denti per fermare le lacrime che di nuovo minacciano le sue iridi, Monty può dire quello che vuole, ma lui sa bene di essere patetico, non fa che piangere come una ragazzina e disperarsi come un idiota per qualcosa di totalmente impossibile e fuori luogo.  
Deve fare come ha detto il suo amico, ingoiare il rospo, non c'è altro modo, nessuna soluzione; non c'è modo in cui Bucky potrebbe imbucarsi a quella festa e, anche se potesse farlo, di certo non potrebbe mettersi a ballare con lui in mezzo a tutti! Quel sogno sarebbe realizzabile solo se lui fosse una donna, ma non lo è, e non lo sarà mai! Bucky non può fare altro che sognarlo, ancora e ancora, senza speranza.  
Si rigira nella branda ancora una volta e tira la coperta il più in alto possibile a coprirsi il viso rigato di lacrime che non può trattenere e lentamente la stanchezza pesa sul suo fisico trascinandolo in un sonno teso e tormentato.  
_Solo se fosse una donna..._

** 24 Dicembre 1944  **

Un pensiero fisso lo sveglia di soprassalto il giorno seguente, un'idea più che un pensiero, come una lampadina nella sua mente che luccica così forte che ignorarla o spegnerla sarebbe impossibile.

In fretta e furia si prepara per lasciare il dormitorio, si dedica agli esercizi di routine, cercando di sfogare quell'idea strampalata nella fatica, ma niente, quando torna al dormitorio per cambiarsi di nuovo quel pensiero è ancora lì, intatto, la sua mente continua a mostrarglielo imperterrita, come fosse la luce della speranza.  
A lunghi passi, il Sergente percorre i corridoi della base fino alla mensa, non ha fame, ha una sorta di strana euforia che gli riempie tutto lo stomaco e gli dà la nausea; un'occhiata veloce, sa già dove guardare, quel tavolo infondo a sinistra, dove si siedono sempre quei _cazzoni_ dei suoi compagni. Ovviamente sono ancora lì, chiacchierano a tempo perso facendo durare il più possibile quella brodaglia insapore che alla mensa dell'esercito spacciano per caffè, ma che a Bucky è sempre sembrato più un infuso di terriccio.  
Si guarda intorno mentre cammina tra i tavoli pieni di soldati particolarmente allegri, del resto è pur sempre la Vigilia di Natale e, non essere al fronte, è un motivo certamente valido per sorridere!  
“Buongiorno, Sergente!” saluta Jones “Vuoi del caffè?”  
Bucky lo guarda contrariato “No, grazie” poi sposta lo sguardo su Falsworth che lo scruta curioso “Puoi venire con me un secondo?”  
Monty svuota la tazza e si alza “Certo..” risponde ed insieme si allontanano dal tavolo sotto le occhiate confuse degli altri Howling Commandos.  
“Che succede?” chiede il soldato britannico camminando rapido al fianco dell'amico.  
“Non qui, seguimi”  
Appena raggiunto un corridoio semi vuoto, il Sergente controlla ripetutamente che nessuno possa vederli, poi apre la porta di un locale di servizio ed insieme entrano.  
Tutta quella segretezza mette Falsworth in allarme “Mi dici che succede? Se non sei diventato improvvisamente un esperto di tubature, usciamo da qui! Mi viene l'ansia!”  
James abbassa lo sguardo e stringe le labbra, il soldato britannico lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che sta per sputare fuori qualcosa di grosso, ma gli manca il coraggio, così attende paziente; forse ha finalmente deciso che si dichiarerà al suo migliore amico, l'idea gli passa nella mente come un'ombra nel vento, ma scompare all'istante, non lo farebbe mai, James ha troppa paura.  
Prende aria e chiude gli occhi, poi lo guarda “Quanto potrei essere credibile come... come _donna,_ secondo te?”  
Un lungo istante di silenzio segue l'eco di quelle parole, i due si guardano negli occhi mentre la mente di Monty tenta di elaborare quella richiesta.  
“Chiedo scusa?!” domanda stranito appena recupera la capacità di parola.  
“Hai capito cosa ho detto! Ti sto chiedendo quanto potrei sembrare una donna, secondo te...” ripete il Sergente e lo guarda fisso rilassando il viso in modo che l'altro possa guardarlo bene.  
Falsworth si gratta la fronte, è ancora scioccato e perplesso e forse quello è solo uno strano, bizzarro sogno “Oh, Cristo! Che cazzo ti sei messo in testa?!” chiede.  
“Non hai risposto!” Bucky insiste e l'altro apre le braccia sconcertato.  
“Non lo so, James! Hai un bel viso, ma con quei tratti così marcati non so quanto saresti credibile e poi sei troppo alto... Insomma, che diavolo ti dice il cervello?”  
Bucky abbassa lo sguardo demoralizzato “Se fossi una donna, potrei trovare il modo di imbucarmi a quella festa e...” di colpo quell'idea, fino a quel momento così luminosa nella sua mente, si rivela per ciò che realmente è: una pazzia!  
“Tu non sei una donna, James! Se lo fossi, non saremmo nemmeno qui a farci tanti problemi, non credi?” lo rimprovera “Quale sarebbe la geniale idea, eh? Travestirti da donna per imbucarti a quella stupida festa per ballare con il Capitano? Hai davvero bisogno di questo? Che succederà se non sarai abbastanza credibile e ti scopriranno? Che succederà se lui ti riconosce?”  
Nell'euforia di quel mattino, Bucky non si è realmente fermato nemmeno un istante a ragionare sulle implicazioni di quell'idea, non ha mai pensato a nessuno di quei rischi “N-non lo so..” risponde piano, ha di nuovo voglia di piangere “Non lo so” si copre il viso con le mani, il dolore lo annienta di nuovo e Falsworth si pente all'istante di essere stato così duro con lui.  
Sospira affranto e gli prende le mani, così da poterlo guardare “Scusa, non dovevo... So quanto ci tieni James, quanto lo vorresti, ma questa.. _idea_ è troppo rischiosa! E' troppo pericoloso James, non posso lasciartelo fare!”  
Bucky tiene lo sguardo sul pavimento, sa che è follia, ma qualcosa in lui urla troppo forte “Voglio farlo, Monty...” sussurra “So che è pericoloso, ma devo farlo...”  
“Vorrei convincerti a non farlo, James. Anche se andasse tutto bene e riuscissi a ballare con lui, che farai dopo? Ti farà solo più male...”  
“Aiutami a farlo! Aiutami a sembrare convincente...” il Sergente gira su di lui occhi pieni di speranza “Ti prego!”  
Falsworth vorrebbe trovare un modo, uno qualunque, per convincerlo a non rischiare tutto per uno stupido ballo, tiene troppo a lui e, sapere come potrebbe andare a finire non lo rassicura affatto; l'uomo si liscia i baffi con lo sguardo fisso sull'amico, ci vorrebbe una mano esperta per ottenere un effetto più che convincente e, purtroppo, conosce chi potrebbe riuscirci.  
“Io non posso fare miracoli, James...” dice “...ma conosco qualcuno che sa farne”  
“Mi aiuterai?” gli occhi del Sergente si riempiono di ritrovata euforia.  
Falsworth storce la bocca “Vieni con me...” si arrende e con cautela lasciano la stanza di servizio...

“Dove siamo?” chiede il Sergente mentre segue Falsworth su per le scale di una vecchia palazzina, raggiunta dopo quasi un'ora di strada.  
Il soldato britannico si ferma davanti all'unica porta all'ultimo piano, bussa un paio di volte e aspetta senza dire altro; solo pochi secondi ed il rumore di passi precede l'apertura della porta.  
“Mary, mia cara! Come stai?” saluta Falsworth.  
“Oh, mio Dio!” la donna circonda il collo del soldato e gli stampa un lungo bacio sullo zigomo.  
“Tesoro, ti presento il mio amico, il Sergente James Barnes” dice poi, spostandosi da parte per presentare i due “James, lei è la mia adorabile cuginetta, Marybell Kathrine Moore”  
Bucky si fa subito avanti e si china per fare un elegante baciamano alla donna “E' un piacere signorina Moore” dice sfiorando con le labbra il dorso delle sue dita sottili.  
“Signora!” lo corregge lei “Ma un uomo affascinante come voi non dovrebbe badare a certe _sottigliezze_ ” sorride, le lunghe ciglia sfarfallano in un'occhiata piena di malizia.  
Falsworth gira gli occhi al cielo e riprende in mano la situazione “Mary, sei libera? Dovremmo parlarti di una cosa”  
“Oh certo! Che maleducata! Entrate pure, prego, prego... Accomodatevi!”  
In completo contrasto con il precario aspetto esteriore della palazzina, l'interno dell'appartamento della donna è incredibilmente ricco e sontuoso, finemente arredato e pieno di strani soprammobili esotici.  
“Gradite del the o qualcosa da bere?” chiede lei, scostandosi dal viso una ciocca di capelli biondi che porta tagliati cortissimi, assolutamente insolito per una donna; in realtà non è solo la sua capigliatura ad essere insolita, Marybell è una donna insolita, almeno agli occhi di Bucky, quasi lo raggiunge in altezza e ha spalle ampie ed un fisico piuttosto piazzato, non grasso, semplicemente fuori da un comune standard femminile.  
“Siamo a posto, cara. Possiamo parlare senza il rischio di orecchie indiscrete?” domanda Monty e per un momento i tre si scambiano occhiate che per il Sergente si concludono con uno sguardo fisso al pavimento.  
“Uuuuuh!!” Marybell reagisce eccitata “Non vorrai mica dirmi che tu e il tuo affascinante amico siete... _intimi!_ ” azzarda e Bucky quasi si strozza con la propria saliva ed è costretto a tossire. “Che??!”  
“No, no... Tesoro, sei fuori strada...” Falsworth sventola la mano davanti al viso come per scacciare una mosca ed incrocia riluttante lo sguardo confuso dell'altro.  
“Come sarebbe?” chiede il Sergente sconvolto da quella novità.  
L'uomo sospira “Mary, James è.. diciamo come me, più o meno. Però non c'è niente tra noi, il suo interesse è per qualcun altro”  
La donna storce la bocca “Ah, capisco! E questo qualcun altro, sarebbe?”  
“Il Capitano Rogers degli Howling Commandos, non che, il migliore amico del Sergente Barnes”  
“Come, come?” l'emozione di Marybell torna a crescere “Stai parlando di _Captain America_? Quell'uomo divino che ha fatto quei film di propaganda?”  
Falsworth punta l'indice verso la donna “Lui!” dice.  
“Oh, che emozione, che storia intrigante!”  
“Mary, tu sai della festa di questa sera giusto?” chiede l'uomo.  
“Ma certo, caro! Mio marito non verrà perché è impegnato altrove, ma io mica me la perdo!”  
“Perfetto!” Falsworth si liscia i baffi “Ora veniamo alle cose serie” sorride guardando Bucky, ancora a disagio “Pensi di poter trasformare il Sergente in una donna?”  
Mary strabuzza gli occhi più che sorpresa “Come?”  
“Il Capitano Rogers sarà a quella festa e, a quanto pare, James è pronto a rischiare molto per un ballo con lui, ma per poterlo fare in mezzo a tutti, deve diventare qualcun altro. Una tua parente, per esempio”  
“Buon Dio! Non state scherzando!” comprende la donna e si muove per sedersi accanto a Bucky, lo guarda a lungo, pensierosa, gli chiude il mento tra le dita e gli sposta il viso, poi lo fa alzare e gli gira intorno.  
“Che ne dici?” interviene Monty.  
“Mmmm.. Dico che si potrebbe fare. Ci vorrebbe un bel po' di trucco per mascherare quell'ossatura così marcata, ma con una parrucca lunga si può nascondere e, se mettiamo bene in risalto quegli occhi meravigliosi, nessuno se ne accorgerà. Ho qualche vestito che sarebbe perfetto!” sogghigna estasiata.  
“Davvero puoi aiutarmi?” James la squadra allarmato, forse non è stata la migliore delle idee.  
“Oh tesoro, dopo che avrò finito, non riconoscerai nemmeno te stesso!” ride e gli fa segno di seguirla.  
Bucky entra con lei nel suo ampio boudoir, c'è un'enorme tavolino da trucco con specchiera in un angolo della stanza ed un paio di grossi armadi; la donna apre le ante mostrando file di abiti, scarpe disposte con cura e una serie di parrucche di varia lunghezza e colore.  
“Come vedi, mi piace cambiare look molto spesso” spiega Marybell “Non potrei mai essere come quelle donne noiose sempre uguali”  
“Siete una donna molto particolare, Signora Moore”  
“Oh, ti prego, abbandoniamo queste inutili formalità James. Chiamami Mary” specifica lei, prima di accomodarsi sulla sedia accanto ad un tavolino al centro della stanza “Ora che siamo solo io e te, dimmi, James: quanta famigliarità hai con abiti femminili?” accavalla le gambe.  
Bucky evita il suo sguardo “Non molta..” risponde, i suoi occhi grigi fuggono per la stanza.  
“Non ne hai mai indossati? Mai provati?”  
“Perché questo interrogatorio?” l'uomo reagisce infastidito senza rendersi forse conto di una reazione esagerata.  
“Scusami, non volevo turbarti. E' solo che, una decisione così rischiosa e drastica, non si prende in poche ore. Ho come l'impressione che possa essere qualcosa che ti frulla in testa da un po'” spiega lei.  
Il Sergente cammina verso l'armadio aperto e accarezza la stoffa preziosa e colorata degli abiti della donna, ce ne sono di ogni tipo, di ogni tonalità e fantasia, bellissimi, non è sicuro di ciò che sta per dire, quel ricordo lo ferisce ancora “Ho provato una gonna di mia madre una volta... avevo diciassette anni. La facevo ondeggiare, faceva quel fruscio di stoffa ed immaginavo di ballare con lui...” strinse le labbra e si allontanò dall'armadio, il cuore in pezzi.  
“ _Lui_ sarebbe il Capitano Rogers?”  
“E' solo Steve per me...” alza le spalle “Sono passati otto anni”  
La tristezza tra le sfumature grigio azzurre degli occhi del giovane stringe il cuore della donna che non può fare a meno di soffrire per lui.  
“Gioia...” Marybell si avvicina al giovane e gli carezza il viso “Stasera avrai il tuo ballo!”  
Così detto la donna si frega le mani pronta a mettersi all'opera “Adesso, devo chiederti di spogliarti, mio caro. Ho qualche idea, ma ho bisogno di vederti bene per capire quale abito ti starebbe meglio”  
Quella richiesta, fatta così a cuor leggero, come niente fosse, mette a disagio il Sergente, non è sua abitudine spogliarsi nel boudoir di una donna sposata; scuote il capo e fa come richiesto rimanendo poi immobile coperto solo dall'intimo sotto gli occhi indagatori di Mary.  
“E' piuttosto imbarazzante” decreta l'uomo mentre lei gli gira intorno e gli sfiora le spalle con le dita.  
Mary ride lieve “Oh, andiamo, Sergente! Sei così pudico?”  
“No, ma sei una donna sposata. Ho certi limiti”  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo allora... ammetto che non l'avrei detto! Comunque, non devi sentirti in imbarazzo, non stiamo facendo niente di male” conclude lei posizionandosi di nuovo di fronte a Bucky “Hai una pelle molto bella e delicata, sarebbe un peccato coprirla tutta. Credo di avere l'abito adatto”  
La donna rovistò a lungo nell'armadio, ma alla fine parve trovare ciò che cercava “Che ne dici?” disse mostrando quello che teneva tra le mani, un abito color verde scuro con intarsi dorati su tutta la gonna.  
James lo guarda meravigliato, è probabilmente l'abito più bello che abbia mai visto “Non posso mettere una cosa simile” commenta sicuro, mentre accarezza con gli occhi tutta la parte alta del vestito in stoffa semi trasparente.  
“Non ti piace?” Mary lo guarda stupita, è certa che quello sia l'abito perfetto per lui.  
“No.. cioè, sì! E' bellissimo... ma...”  
“Non preoccuparti della trasparenza, è solo sulle spalle e parte della schiena, ma avrai qualcosa sopra per mascherare... sai...” la donna si indica il petto “Quello che manca qui. Alla fine ti si vedrà solo un po' la schiena e basta” concluse.  
L'uomo tastò con le dita la spessa stoffa della gonna, seguendo i decori in oro “E' davvero bellissimo, sicura che posso?”  
Marybell sorrise “Vieni tesoro, la magia inizia ora..”

Falsworth svuota quella che è diventata ormai la sua quinta tazza di the della giornata, posa l'elegante porcellana sul tavolino e si alza per misurare la stanza a passi lenti ancora una volta. Erano ore che sua cugina ed il Sergente Barnes erano chiusi nella stanza accanto, ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato e non doveva mancare molto a quella fantomatica festa. L'uomo sa bene che se qualcuno può riuscire a trasformare completamente il look di una persona, quella è sua cugina Marybell, ma l'impresa di trasformare un uomo in una donna convincente, non è facile; sono ore che non fa che chiedersi cosa stia accadendo oltre quella porta chiusa e cosa ne uscirà una volta che lei avrà finito con la sua magia.  
Percorre la stanza un'altra volta, tutto ciò che spera è che vada tutto bene, che James capisca che la sua è una pessima idea e finisca la serata a festeggiare con lui e gli altri, oppure, se proprio fosse intenzionato ad andare fino infondo, non può che sperare che nessuno lo riconosca; non riesce nemmeno a pensare a quali conseguenze orribili porterebbe il suo smascheramento, anche se è convinto che il Capitano sarebbe pronto a lottare contro tutto il mondo, pur di proteggere James.  
Sogghigna tra sé, tanta fatica per nulla, se soltanto il Sergente avesse il coraggio di dire la verità al suo migliore amico, non ci sarebbe bisogno di alcun travestimento.  
Il soldato è ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri quando la porta alle sue spalle si apre, attirando la sua attenzione....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti!  
> Eccomi con una nuova FF questa volta scritta apposta per Natale!  
> La FF è strutturata in tre capitoli che verranno pubblicati in tre giorni di seguito, oggi, domani e dopo in modo che sia completa per il giorno di Natale.  
> Era da un po' che volevo scrivere qualcosa del genere, l'idea mi frullava in testa da qualche tempo e mi si è consolidata proprio in occasione del Natale.  
> Spero tantissimo che possiate apprezzarla e che possa essere un modo di augurare a tutto il fandom un buon Natale.  
> La storia è partita con una certa tristezza, mi rendo conto XD ma giuro che non sono così crudele da scrivere una storia triste per Natale! Arriverà la gioia, ovviamente, non temete.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e a domani con il secondo capitolo!
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	2. 24 DICEMBRE

#  For Christmas, I just wanna dance with you

24 Dicembre 1944

Steve osserva la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio, la giacca dell'uniforme gli tira appena sul petto, si sistema i capelli all'indietro passandovi le dita e sospira, non ha nessuna voglia di partecipare ad una festa formale ed elegante, non è proprio il suo genere; preferirebbe mille volte di più trascorrere la serata al pub in compagnia dei suoi amici ed in particolare, in compagnia di Bucky. Sbuffa ancora, mentre lui sarà costretto a fare l'imbalsamato a quella stupida festa, Bucky finirà per trascorrere la serata con qualche ragazza, a sorridere e ballare e, onestamente, Steve preferisce non pensare a quello che succederebbe dopo; la sola idea delle mani di qualcuno addosso a Bucky gli fa perdere la calma come poche altre cose, è sempre stato così, _sempre_ , soprattutto da quando il suo migliore amico è diventato così bello da attirare su di sé gli sguardi di tutti.  
Il Capitano aveva sperato che, mostrandogli quell'invito, Bucky gli avrebbe chiesto di non andare, di restare con lui, ma le cose avevano preso una piega molto diversa da come si sarebbe aspettato; avrebbe dovuto pensarci meglio, era ovvio che il suo amico gli avrebbe consigliato di andare, era di certo una bella occasione e di sicuro a Bucky sarebbe piaciuta una festa in un lussuoso hotel, lui era più portato per certe cose.  
Non c'era molto che poteva fare, sarebbe andato a quella festa, giusto per farsi vedere e, alla prima occasione, sarebbe sgattaiolato via per unirsi agli altri e festeggiare con Bucky.  
Sì, avrebbe fatto così!

Il tocco setoso e sconosciuto del rossetto sulle labbra gli scuote il corpo in brividi caldi, Mary lo ripassa un paio di volte con sguardo concentrato stringendo la bocca in un gesto involontario, poi annuisce e gli sistema meglio il trucco intorno agli occhi; ancora un po' di fard e, la sua impeccabile concentrazione, si sposta sulla parrucca castana lunga fino appena oltre le spalle, avviluppata in morbidi boccoli e perfettamente acconciata in una pettinatura semplice, con un fermaglio in oro e pietre verdi dietro la nuca.  
Marybell squadra il suo duro lavoro da molte angolazioni senza dire nulla, poi corre all'armadio e torna con qualcosa in mano “Metti questi e sarai perfetto!” dice porgendogli un paio di guanti in pizzo verde scuro “Forse sono un po' troppo, ma, pur avendo delle mani splendide, hai mani da soldato, tesoro”  
Bucky infila i guanti non senza un certa fatica per via della misura leggermente troppo piccola, anche se, una volta indossati, quel lieve difetto è assolutamente trascurabile.  
“Direi che non ho altro da aggiungere” conclude la donna soddisfatta “Sei assolutamente adorabile”  
Così detto, Mary apre la porta del boudoir e fa segno al cugino di raggiungerli, e Bucky non può fare altro che abbassare il viso, ancora seduto accanto al tavolino al centro della stanza.  
“Vieni caro, il tuo amico è pronto per reclamare il suo ballo”  
E' con riluttanza che Falsworth raggiunge la cugina, un certo timore di ciò che lo aspetta lo frena sulla soglia, ma, una volta entrato, James gira su di lui gli occhi più incredibili che abbia mai visto e la gola gli si chiude “Oh, cacchio!!” impreca senza volerlo e si copre la bocca spalancata con la mano.  
“Lo so!” conviene lei, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del diretto interessato che ancora non ha potuto guardarsi.  
“Ok, mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto! E' una cacchio di idea geniale!”  
Marybell torna ad avvicinarsi al Sergente e gli offre la mano “Vieni tesoro” lo invita e così tenendolo, lo accompagna fino allo specchio dell'armadio “Ora puoi guardarti”  
Un brivido gelido corre lungo la pelle dell'uomo, la paura lo obbliga a deglutire e a controllare un respiro fin troppo affannato; aspetta, temporeggia, gli manca il coraggio, ma il solo muoversi crea quel fruscio delizioso che lo spinge ad alzare il viso e ad incrociare nello specchio occhi sconosciuti.  
“Sei incantevole, sembri una di quelle graziose bambole di ceramica” commenta di nuovo la donna, mentre Bucky fatica a staccare lo sguardo dall'immagine riflessa nello specchio, dovrebbe essere lui, segue ognuno dei suoi movimenti, ma l'immagine riflessa è quella di una ragazza e non ha alcun dubbio che sia così.  
“N-non sembro io..” Bucky sorride appena e tocca lo specchio, sembra sul serio una magia: l'abito verde scuro chiuso al collo con un piccolo colletto, scende in una stoffa semi trasparente sulle spalle, metà della schiena e le lunghe maniche a sbuffo, chiuse con polsini abbottonati; l'abito prosegue poi in una stoffa spessa e preziosa, intarsiata da un ricamo a volute dorato, si stringe in vita con una fascia piuttosto alta e si apre poi in una gonna svasata lunga fino sotto al ginocchio. Calze velate in nylon nere coprono la parte libera delle sue gambe e porta un paio di Mary Jane verdi a punta tonda, un tacco non troppo alto e tre cinturini a chiudere sul collo del piede. Un calda stola in pelliccia nera gli avvolge le spalle, chiusa davanti con una spilla in oro, in modo che nasconda sapientemente il suo petto. Il trucco fatto ad arte per ingentilire i suoi lineamenti, un velo molto leggero di nero per definire i suoi occhi e molto mascara per allungare le ciglia e far risaltare il grigio azzurro, le labbra rosse amaranto e lucide, deliziose come ciliegie.  
“Nessuno potrebbe riconoscerti, stento a farlo persino io” Falsworth lo guarda ancora, distogliere lo sguardo è impossibile, Mary è riuscita a trasformare il Sergente Barnes in una donna delicata e bellissima.  
James si guarda a lungo, Monty ha ragione, nessuno potrebbe vederlo così e pensare che sia lui, nemmeno Steve potrebbe; si muove appena facendo ondeggiare la gonna, adora quell'abito e c'è una parte di sé che non è mai stata più emozionata di quel momento, ma ce n'è anche un'altra, quella che grida quanto sia malato quello che sta facendo. Bucky vorrebbe giustificarsi, vorrebbe sentire i propri pensieri sovrastare quella voce, non lo sta facendo perché si sente una donna o perché vorrebbe esserlo, non è così; tutto ciò che vuole è sapere che per una volta, anche solo per una sera, Steve si senta attratto da lui, che lo guardi con occhi pieni di desiderio; tutto ciò che vuole è volteggiare tra le braccia dell'uomo di cui è disperatamente innamorato da tutta la vita.  
Bucky non si sente una donna, ma adora quell'abito, la sensazione del nylon sulla pelle ed il retrogusto delizioso ed indefinito dello splendido rossetto che gli lucida le labbra.  
“E' incredibile” ripete ancora “Non so come tu abbia fatto, ma ti ringrazio” si rivolge poi a Mary che sorride dolce.  
“Per me è un piacere, tesoro! Ora fuori, tutti e due! Tocca a me prepararmi”

Falsworth e Bucky lasciano la stanza per tornare nel salotto e lì, attendere che la donna finisca di prepararsi per la festa a cui mancano ormai solo poche ore.  
“Credi che Steve mi riconoscerà?” domanda all'improvviso il Sergente senza guardarlo.  
“Non penso che sia possibile riconoscerti, onestamente” è la risposta di Monty, di certo il Capitano lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, ma ritrovare il Sergente Barnes dietro quel viso da bambola, sembra un'impresa impossibile.  
“Credo piuttosto che dovrai andare dritto al tuo obiettivo o finirai a dover rifiutare molte offerte” dice poi causando in James un'espressione a punto interrogativo.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Voglio dire, che non mi sorprenderebbe se molti uomini cercheranno la tua mano e vorranno ballare con te. Sei una donna molto più che convincente, James!” spiega il soldato.  
Il Sergente aggrotta le ciglia, non aveva pensato a quella possibilità “Steve non si farà mai avanti per invitarmi, a lui non è mai piaciuto ballare.” sorride tra sé “Dovrò essere io a farlo”  
“Beh, stai attento! L'unica cosa che potrebbe tradirti, è la tua voce; il Capitano la riconoscerà subito” lo mette in guardia l'uomo e, questa volta, Bucky ci ha già pensato.  
“Sì lo so, anche falsandola, potrebbe riconoscerla. Non posso parlare”  
“Diremo a Mary di introdurti precisando che hai un qualche problema per cui non puoi parlare”  
I due si guardano con un'occhiata d'intesa e sulla stanza cala il silenzio per qualche istante, all'esterno ha ricominciato a nevicare ed una particolare luce rossastra rende la sera più luminosa del normale, quasi fosse uno strano, interminabile tramonto.  
“Monty, perché non me lo hai detto?” James posa le dita velate di pizzo sul vetro della finestra e lo guarda attraverso il riflesso.  
“Perché non era importante!” l'altro alza le spalle “Volevo aiutarti, io non ne ho bisogno. Ho imparato a convivere bene con chi sono, soprattutto grazie a Mary”  
“Che stupido, non l'ho mai nemmeno immaginato” per un istante il Sergente non può non sentirsi in colpa per quella mancanza “Magari avrei potuto aiutarti anche io”  
Falsworth sorride tra sé e lo raggiunge alle spalle “No, non credo. Non preoccuparti per questo. Mi piace molto essere il tuo amico-confidente” ridono insieme prima che l'uomo chiuda tra le mani la vita di Bucky e gli sfiori appena il collo con le labbra, solleticandogli la pelle con i baffi e facendolo trasalire.  
“Però, se mai dovessi cambiare idea sul Capitano, sappi che quel giorno non esiterò un attimo a fare carte false per averti, James” sussurra al suo orecchio con voce roca, lo stringe un poco più forte contro il proprio petto baciandogli il collo con leggerezza.  
Bucky trattiene il respiro, di colpo fa così caldo che si sente svenire e l'intimo che indossa lo stritola come mani al collo; piega appena il viso verso la propria spalla, quanto basta per incrociare l'azzurro degli occhi dell'altro e sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, il suo profumo virile, così diverso da quello delle ragazze a cui è abituato, così eccitante, in qualche modo; le dita di Monty gli accarezzano il viso, un tocco leggero fino a dietro il suo orecchio lo invita a voltarsi e all'improvviso sono così vicini, le loro labbra quasi si toccano, Bucky chiude gli occhi e in quel momento la porta del boudoir si apre.  
Falsworth gli posa le labbra sullo zigomo in un bacio casto e delicato.  
“James!!” Marybell quasi urla, ancora sulla porta tra le stanze e i due si voltano verso di lei all'unisono.  
“Intendevo il Sergente!” ridacchia lei, poi torna seria “Ti rovinerai il trucco così!” si sistema meglio un cappellino decisamente vistoso appuntato ad una parrucca bionda lunga appena sopra le spalle.  
“Sei un incanto, mia cara!” la elogia Monty e le offre il braccio “Possiamo andare? Vi accompagno giù”  
Il Sergente annuisce senza dire nulla, ha la testa sospesa, come si fosse appena svegliato di soprassalto, ancora non gli è esattamente chiaro cosa sia appena successo, ancora non si capacita di come sia possibile che lui e Monty siano arrivati così vicini a... cosa? _Baciarsi?!_ Mai avrebbe immaginato che il suo amico provasse sentimenti simili nei suoi confronti, mai avrebbe immaginato che un uomo potesse e che la cosa lo avrebbe eccitato tanto. Scuote il capo e prende aria, Falsworth è un amico speciale e prezioso e gli è davvero grato per tutto, ma non sono le sue labbra ad ossessionarlo né il suo corpo ad infiammarlo, non è l'azzurro dei suoi occhi quello in cui vorrebbe perdersi per sempre...

Non c'è stato probabilmente mai un momento della sua vita in cui Steve si è sentito più fuori posto di quello, nemmeno quando era ancora uno scricciolo e finiva per sentirsi inadeguato più o meno sempre; l'hotel che ospita la festa a cui è stato invitato, è il più lussuoso di Londra, il salone in cui si svolge l'evento è gigantesco, ricco e sfarzoso, addobbato con i colori del Natale, luci e oro ovunque; la musica viene suonata dal vivo da una vera piccola orchestra in abiti eleganti e camerieri impettiti girano per il salone portando vassoi carichi di stuzzichini e calici di vino.  
Steve saluta un paio di ufficiali in divisa che ha già incontrato altre volte, scambia con loro poche parole e li saluta prima che i due si mettano a chiacchierare con un gruppetto di donne in abiti scintillanti. Accetta un calice offerto da un cameriere e sfugge lo sguardo di una donna che lo punta con occhi dolci, cambia direzione mischiandosi ad altri ufficiali, nella speranza che tutte quelle divise la confondano e gli permettano di seminare il suo sguardo; non ha voglia di socializzare con nessuno, a dire il vero, aspetta solo il momento più opportuno per filarsela.  
Si sposta di nuovo per non restare troppo tempo fermo in un punto, così facendo, scoraggia chiunque dall'avvicinarsi e restituisce il calice vuoto ad un altro cameriere, raggiunge la parete e si sistema accanto ad essa, defilato dalle attenzioni di chiunque.  
Tutta la sala è piena di uomini in uniforme indaffarati a cercare tra l'ampia scelta di donne, la prossima da avvicinare e, nonostante Steve non possa negare che tra loro ci siano delle ragazze molto piacevoli, non è per nulla interessato ad intrattenersi con nessuna di esse. Incrocia le braccia al petto girando gli occhi verso la sua via di salvezza, il corridoio d'ingresso, vorrebbe andarsene subito, ma è ancora troppo presto, deve temporeggiare ancora per un po' e sta per cambiare zona nuovamente quando la sua attenzione viene attratta da nuovi arrivi, proprio all'ingresso, dove, in particolare, due donne stanno parlando con l'addetto alla lista degli invitati. Due donne insolitamente alte, una delle due ha capelli biondi, probabilmente una quarantina d'anni, forse qualcosa meno, ed indossa un lungo abito rosso e oro decisamente vistoso; è certamente una donna affascinante, ma nulla al paragone della sua accompagnatrice, molto più giovane, lunghi capelli castani, indossa un abito verde scuro che lascia intravedere parte della sua pelle chiara in trasparenza, rispetto alla donna bionda, ha un atteggiamento timido e timoroso, tiene il viso abbassato, ma per quel poco che il Capitano riesce a scorgere, sembra bellissima.  
Steve tiene gli occhi puntati sulle due donne, per qualche motivo, continua a sentirsi strano dal primo istante in cui le ha viste, le guarda superare il controllo all'ingresso ed inoltrarsi nella sala, attirano subito molti sguardi, soprattutto la ragazza più giovane; la donna bionda stringe la mano a diversi ufficiali e presenta la sua accompagnatrice, sembra conoscere molte persone ed interagisce con loro con allegria. Non è lo stesso per la giovane con l'abito verde, che continua a mantenere quell'atteggiamento pacato e non parla mai; c'è qualcosa in lei, qualcosa che attira il suo sguardo in modo insistente e, quando la ragazza alza finalmente il viso e Steve incrocia i suoi occhi azzurri, il cuore gli si ferma...

Bucky offre la mano all'ennesimo uomo che si china per baciarla, fa un lieve gesto con il capo per rispondere a quel saluto e distoglie lo sguardo, conosce quel tipo, si sono parlati un sacco di volte, ma lui sembra non avere il minimo sospetto.  
Finito quel giro di saluti iniziale, Marybell si allontana per salutare altri conoscenti e lascia Bucky solo, in modo che possa dedicarsi al suo obiettivo di quella sera, a ciò per cui si trova lì, vestito in quel modo in mezzo a decine di persone che lo conoscono.  
Sapeva che la festa si sarebbe svolta in un hotel di lusso, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato a quel livello, il Sergente non ha mai visto nulla di simile, quella stanza è spettacolare ed il piccolo complesso che suona dal vivo è molto elegante e piacevole; cammina piano in mezzo alla gente cercando di scorgere il suo migliore amico, ma niente, sembra che lui non ci sia e Bucky comincia a chiedersi se tutta quella fatica sia stata inutile: forse Steve aveva davvero deciso all'ultimo di non andarci a quella festa e forse in quel momento era al pub con gli altri.  
Cerca di non farsi scoraggiare e dedica la sua attenzione alle coppie impegnate a ballare per evitare sguardi insistenti puntati su di sé.  
“Buonasera!” lo saluta all'improvviso un uomo che gli si è avvicinato di soppiatto.  
James abbassa il capo e quello gli prende la mano e se la porta alle labbra; non l'ha mai visto prima, non ha idea di chi sia, potrebbe avere una trentina d'anni, occhi verdi e capelli scuri tagliati cortissimi, Tenente, così dicono i gradi appuntati alla sua giacca “Vuoi ballare?” chiede, ma non è esattamente una richiesta, una delle sua mani prende Bucky per il braccio, l'altra gli scivola intorno alla vita ed il Sergente vorrebbe tirargli una ginocchiata nelle palle e un gancio dritto sul naso, ma se lo facesse, verrebbe smascherato.  
Sta ancora pensando a come divincolarsi senza parlare e mantenendo la recita, quando la mano di qualcun altro lo afferra per il braccio libero e lo strappa con decisione dalla presa di quel tizio; in meno di un secondo, Bucky si ritrova nel cerchio di braccia famigliari.  
“Scusa, ma non credo che la signorina gradisca la tua compagnia” Steve Rogers guarda l'uomo con occhi di ghiaccio, con uno sguardo che Bucky non gli ha visto facilmente altre volte, sembra molto arrabbiato, sul punto critico di menare le mani.  
Il Tenente fa per replicare, ma qualcosa gli fa cambiare idea, impreca e si allontana.  
“Scusate l'invasione, ma ho avuto l'impressione che quell'uomo vi stesse infastidendo, signorina” Steve lo lascia andare e sorride e per un istante il panico travolge Bucky, il terrore di essere scoperto accelera il battito del suo cuore e gli dà alla testa; è stata una pessima idea, dovrebbe solo andarsene subito, prima che sia troppo tardi, se Steve lo scopre, rovinerà tutto per sempre.  
“State bene?” la voce dell'altro lo richiama alla realtà “Siete pallida, volete qualcosa da bere?”  
Il Sergente guarda l'amico prendere due calici dal vassoio di un cameriere e si costringe a respirare, deve stare calmo, Steve non sa che è lui, non lo saprà mai.  
“Prego”  
Bucky accetta il calice e ringrazia l'altro con un cenno, poi si indica la gola senza scoprire il collo e scuote la testa.  
“Non potete parlare?” chiede il Capitano e lo guarda annuire “Mi dispiace molto”  
Entrambi bevono dai calici non senza una certa aura di imbarazzo tra loro, non poter parlare è un ostacolo non indifferente per Bucky che guarda l'altro di sottecchi cercando di non farsi notare: Steve è splendido nella divisa da Capitano, assolutamente perfetto.  
“Forse vi sto importunando anche io e non me ne rendo conto. Nel caso, scusatemi, vi lascio in pace”  
Bucky afferra il braccio dell'altro per impedirgli di allontanarsi e nega alzando gli occhi nei suoi, in quegli splendidi occhi celesti screziati di verde nei quali vorrebbe affogare e non riemergere mai più, è pericoloso guardarlo così a lungo, così intensamente, ma semplicemente non può smettere.  
“Non vorrei essere scortese o sfacciato, ma siete deliziosa... b-bellissima, in realtà” Steve sorride a disagio e Bucky non può fare altro che fare lo stesso, quei complimenti gli fanno battere il cuore; il Sergente ringrazia ancora con quel gesto semplice e si tocca i capelli in imbarazzo.  
Steve sorseggia distratto dal calice, sembra indeciso, insicuro “Pensavo...Vi andrebbe di... Volete ballare?” chiede poi, ma si premura di specificare “Vi avviso che non sono un gran ballerino”  
Il cuore di Bucky sussulta, non riesce a crederci, mai avrebbe pensato che Steve avrebbe invitato una ragazza a ballare, annuisce, felice che quella ragazza sia lui, e lascia il bicchiere nelle mani del Capitano che se ne libera all'istante e gli offre il braccio.  
I due raggiungono l'area adibita a pista da ballo, Steve gonfia il petto per prendere aria, è nervoso e Bucky non riesce a trattenere una risata leggera per quel suo essere così impacciato e adorabile; il Capitano prende la sua mano nella propria e gli chiude la vita nell'altra, stringendolo in un abbraccio delicato e cortese del tutto surreale. Forse sta solo sognando, come sempre, ora si aggrapperà alla sua spalla e tutto svanirà in una nube di fumo, il cuore batte nel suo petto così in fretta che Bucky fatica a respirare, si lecca appena le labbra in un gesto abitudinario, esita, non vuole che quel momento finisca, ma, quando trova il coraggio di posare la mano sulla spalla dell'amico, non accade niente, rimangono immobili, abbracciati in mezzo alla pista.  
“Va tutto bene?” chiede Steve e l'altro annuisce guardandosi intorno, quello non è affatto un sogno, il suo amico lo sta stringendo sul serio e Bucky deve concentrarsi per lasciarsi guidare da lui appena cominciano a muoversi sulle note della musica suonata dall'orchestra.  
Ondeggiano piano su una musica dolce e natalizia, Steve sembra decisamente in imbarazzo all'inizio, ma acquista sicurezza con rapidità, lo allontana appena per fargli fare un volteggio sotto al braccio, poi lo tira di nuovo a sé con delicata attenzione e lo stringe un poco più forte senza smettere mai di guardarlo. Il Sergente sorride e la sua mano scivola, dalla spalla al petto prominente del Capitano, gli si avvicina di più, appoggiandosi a lui, a quel corpo che gli infiamma il ventre e che lo fa sentire così felice ed insieme inadeguato, ma non vuole pensare a questo, non in quel momento in cui può aggrapparsi a lui in mezzo a tutti, senza che nessuno possa accusarlo e additarlo come un malato da rinchiudere.  
Bucky chiude gli occhi stretto nel suo abbraccio, gli sfiora il collo con la punta del naso, il suo zigomo tra i capelli, anche se è solo una parrucca, non gli importa, non l'ha mai sentito così vicino e, soprattutto, mai in quel modo; Steve tiene stretta la sua mano sul proprio petto “Se non vi avessi vista, me ne sarei probabilmente andato da qui” dice dolce, a voce bassa facendo vibrare il cuore dell'altro.  
“Non sono abituato a feste del genere, pensavo di andarmene e raggiungere i miei amici, ma, sarebbe stata una pessima idea” prosegue il Capitano “Tutto quello che voglio è qui!”  
Quell'ultimo sussurro colpisce il cuore del Sergente come una stilettata e all'improvviso, tutta quella felicità gli scivola tra le mani svanendo nel nulla; Steve non ha alcuna idea che quella ragazza tra le proprie braccia sia lui, ma ciò che ha appena detto, conferma la sua paura peggiore: se lui non si fosse presentato, Steve avrebbe lasciato la festa per raggiungere lui e gli altri, come aveva detto Monty, ma incontrare una donna gli aveva fatto cambiare idea, dimostrando le sue reali intenzioni.  
Bucky si ferma, un rapido sguardo ai suoi occhi azzurri e si stacca da lui, deve andarsene, la farsa è finita.  
“Aspettate!” Steve lo ferma subito tenendolo a sé “Ho detto qualcosa di male? Non volevo spaventarvi”  
Gli occhi del Sergente bruciano, non può restare, le lacrime rovineranno il trucco e rischierà di essere scoperto, cerca di liberarsi di nuovo e, per la prima volta da quando si sono avvicinati, Steve si guarda intorno circospetto prima di afferrarlo per il polso “Aspetta! Ti prego, non andare” dice abbandonando qualunque forma di cordialità, come se fino a quell'istante avesse recitato “Hai frainteso quello che ho detto”  
Il Capitano lo chiude di nuovo tra le braccia e gli avvicina le labbra all'orecchio in modo che nessun altro lo possa sentire “Me ne sarei andato da qui solo per venire da _te_ , ma tu sei qui... _Bucky!_ ”  
Il Sergente spalanca gli occhi mentre uno spasmo di orrore gli attraversa il fisico, quelle parole gli risuonano dentro la testa come l'eco della deflagrazione di una bomba in una stanza vuota, si sente precipitare in un baratro e la nausea gli stringe lo stomaco, non può essere, non può saperlo!  
Se Steve conosce la verità tutto andrà in pezzi per sempre.  
Bucky fatica a respirare, il panico gli chiude la gola, trema ansimando tra le sue braccia, non può saperlo, Steve non può saperlo!  
“Sta calmo, ti prego” cerca di tranquillizzarlo il biondo e ricomincia ad ondeggiare per evitare di attirare attenzioni su di loro “So che sei tu, Buck”  
“C-co..me...” chiede, la voce gli trema in un sussurro appena percettibile.  
Steve scuote appena il capo e sorride cercando il suo sguardo “ _Come_? Davvero pensi che io possa guardare i tuoi occhi e non riconoscerli? Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, conosco ogni singola, minuscola sfumatura nei tuoi occhi, tutte quelle pagliuzze argentate nell'azzurro, io le conosco tutte a memoria, una ad una!” continua incatenando il suo sguardo al proprio “Buck, davvero pensavi che ti avrei stretto a me e non avrei riconosciuto il profumo della tua pelle o la forma del tuo corpo?” sorrise “Ti abbraccio da vent'anni, potrei dirti esattamente come è cambiato il tuo corpo da un anno con l'altro, come hai potuto pensare che non ti avrei riconosciuto?”  
Bucky affonda il viso nel petto dell'amico sentendosi perso, sconfitto e un vero idiota per non aver minimamente pensato che Steve lo conosce troppo bene per farsi ingannare da un banale travestimento.  
Il biondo abbassa gli occhi su di lui, malinconico “Come hai potuto pensare che una parrucca e un po' di trucco bastassero a farmi dimenticare di te?”  
“..io..” il giovane non ha idea di cosa rispondere, è spaventato, terrorizzato, e non solo dal fatto di essere stato smascherato proprio dall'ultima persona che avrebbe mai dovuto farlo, ma anche e soprattutto per l'intensa dolcezza delle parole del suo migliore amico che, nonostante tutto, ancora lo tiene stretto a sé ondeggiando con lui in quel salone lussuoso. Steve ha sempre avuto belle parole per lui, ma mai di quel tipo, mai così insolitamente intime e specifiche, come se lo avesse sempre guardato e studiato molto più di quanto sarebbe lecito fare.  
“Mi guardi?” prova ad incoraggiarlo il biondo, ma Bucky nega con il viso ancora affondato nel suo petto “Perché no? Sono solo io...”  
“S-sapevi che ero io.. fin dall'inizio?” chiede il Sergente, sussurra piano, ancora non può guardarlo, vorrebbe solo piangere e sotterrarsi.  
Steve esita un istante “Sì” dice poi “Dall'istante in cui ho visto i tuoi occhi”  
“Oh, Dio...” impreca “Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace, non sai quanto...”  
“Perché ti stai scusando?” il Capitano storce la bocca e continua ad assicurarsi che nessuno li possa sentire.  
“Che domande fai? Per... _questo_!” risponde Bucky sottintendendo il proprio travestimento “Dio, non oso nemmeno immaginare cosa penserai ora di me... io n-non...” stringe le labbra, trattenersi oltre sembra impossibile.  
“Sei proprio uno stupido, Buck! Non devi scusarti, non c'è alcun bisogno di farlo e... lo sai benissimo cosa penso, perché te l'ho detto!” Steve gli posa due dita sotto al mento invitandolo a guardarlo “Penso che tu sia delizioso e bellissimo!” ribadisce non senza una certa dose di imbarazzo che gli colora il viso.  
Il Sergente non può credere alle sue parole, rimane sospeso, con occhi sgranati in quelli dell'altro.  
“Buck, non ne avevo la certezza prima, ma spero di averla ora... Tutto questo è per me, sei venuto qui, _per me?_ Dimmi che non ho capito male...”  
Tutto è così surreale che Bucky non riesce più nemmeno a capire cosa stia accadendo, chiude le palpebre pochi secondi e due lacrime scivolano lungo la sua pelle, prontamente raccolte dalle dita del Capitano.  
“Sì... Mi dispiace...” conferma il Sergente con voce tremante, ma il viso di Steve si illumina di un sorriso liberatorio, carico di affetto e si china appena per posargli un bacio sulla guancia ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
Il cuore di Bucky accusa il colpo, impazzisce frenetico, il calore delle labbra del suo migliore amico così vicino che non sembra reale, il pensiero di tutte quelle persone che li stanno guardando lo costringe a nascondere di nuovo il viso sul petto dell'altro “Che significa..”  
“Ho una stanza prenotata qui, a mio nome, per stanotte, era compresa nell'invito... Vuoi continuare a ballare con me lontano da questa gente?” domanda il biondo, di nuovo solo sussurrando, le sue braccia lo stringono delicate “Resta con me” insiste solleticando il suo orecchio con le labbra.  
La voce di Steve lo fa tremare, sospira appigliandosi alla sua giacca per non crollare e annuisce piano “Portami via”  
Il Capitano non se lo fa ripetere due volte, prende l'amico per mano e lo guida dietro di sé fino alla hall dell'hotel...

  
__****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests!
> 
> Buongiorno e buona Vigilia a tutti!  
> Ecco a voi il secondo capitolo di questa mini long Natalizia.  
> Avevate dubbi sul fatto che Steve avrebbe riconosciuto Bucky? XD Sono stata molto combattuta sul farglielo riconoscere subito oppure solo dopo un po', ma poi mi sono detta che Steve non potrebbe mai confondere il suo Bucky con nessuno, lo conosce troppo per tenerlo tra le braccia e non sapere che sia lui.  
> Sono anche stata indecisa sul momento intimo tra Bucky e Monty, diciamo che ho un mio headcanon di un certo tipo su questo particolare, ho una mia idea narrativa di Bucky che si confida con lui e intrallazzi vari nei due anni in cui Bucky è stato nell'esercito senza Steve, magari ci scriverò qualcosa prima o poi...  
> Detto questo, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e ci vediamo domani con l'ultimo capitolo!
> 
> Fate i buoni e non mangiate troppo (SCHERZO, STRAFOGATEVI!!) XD
> 
> Baci
> 
> Kisa


	3. 25 DICEMBRE

#  For Christmas, I just wanna dance with you

Non solo il salone della festa era vistosamente sfarzoso, tutto l'hotel lo è, dalla hall, alle scalinate rivestite da una preziosa moquette blu scuro, fino all'incredibile stanza riservata al Capitano Rogers quale ospite della festa.  
Pur non essendo probabilmente una delle stanze più lussuose, destinate agli ufficiali di grado maggiore, quella in cui Steve accompagna Bucky è di certo la stanza di hotel più enorme ed esagerata che entrambi abbiano mai visto; c'è una specie di piccolo salotto con un divanetto e una poltrona intorno ad un tavolo basso su cui sono sistemati una bottiglia di vino e un paio di calici puliti. Il letto a baldacchino rivestito da un copriletto prezioso appositamente sui toni del rosso in occasione del Natale, riesce sapientemente ad intonarsi con i colori di moquette e carta da parati, l'elegante armadio al lato, è rivestito di specchi e dall'ampia finestra si può godere la vista della città innevata.  
Steve si assicura di chiudere a chiave la porta e osserva il suo migliore amico guardarsi intorno meravigliato “Da quanto tempo non vedi un letto vero?” chiede poi affiancandosi a lui.  
Bucky storce la bocca “Quasi quattro anni? Non lo so, troppo, comunque” risponde l'altro e i due si guardano sorridendo, ma dura solo pochi secondi, dopo i quali Bucky realizza quale sia la propria situazione e abbassa il viso nascondendosi.  
“Mi vergogno molto per tutto questo... Mi dispiace, Steve! Non avrei mai voluto che mi riconoscessi” si scusa ancora nella speranza di poter rimediare a quello che sente come un danno catastrofico nonostante le rassicuranti parole del suo amico.  
Il Capitano mette le mani sui fianchi e sospira “La smetti di scusarti, per favore?” ripete “Non c'è proprio niente per cui dovresti vergognarti e te l'ho già detto cosa penso”  
“Sei sempre gentile Steve, so che lo sei.. Ma non puoi non pensare che questa sia una cosa.. _malata_ ” la voce del Sergente si incrina su quell'ultima parola e per Steve ha già detto abbastanza; lo prende per il polso e lo attira a sé stringendolo come se stessero per ballare di nuovo “Hey, basta così! Non lo penso e non l'ho mai pensato, nemmeno per un secondo. Tu sei perfetto, Buck! Sempre, in qualunque modo! Lo sei con questo abito, così come con la divisa da Sergente, sei perfetto con tutti i tuoi eleganti completi, così come sono sicuro tu lo sia... senza nulla addosso...” Steve si morde la lingua ed è costretto a fuggire lo sguardo sorpreso dell'amico “Pensi di essere sbagliato perché sei venuto a quella festa per ballare con me, perché so che quell'abito ti piace e anche quel rossetto che mi rende ancora più difficile cercare di non guardarti le labbra” il biondo deglutisce alla ricerca della saliva che l'agitazione sta trasformando in sabbia nella sua gola “Sei sul serio uno stupido se pensi che io non sappia queste cose di te, io so tutto di te... ma forse c'è una cosa che tu non sai di me”  
Stretto tra le sue braccia, Bucky non può distogliere iridi sgranate da quelle di colpo timide del suo più caro amico che, con un gesto lento e delicato, gli toglie quella morbida parrucca per abbandonarla poi sul tavolino; le dita del Capitano possono così insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli, proprio dietro la nuca e accarezzarlo con dolcezza, mentre l'uomo raccoglie il coraggio di avvicinarsi abbastanza da posare le labbra sulle sue amaranto.  
Se aveva creduto di sognare solo quando Steve lo aveva abbracciato per ballare con lui, quel contatto con la sua bocca lo destabilizza completamente: Bucky si aggrappa alla sua divisa con forza, ma non può fare nient'altro, neanche pensare sembra possibile, è come se la sua realtà di colpo avesse perso il senno. La bocca di Steve indugia timida sulla sua per soli brevi secondi prima di lasciarlo andare; si respirano sulle labbra, occhi negli occhi, il biondo soffia piano il suo nome e lo bacia ancora, con più sicurezza.  
“Steve...” Il Sergente si succhia le labbra, confuso ed accaldato, la sola idea che quello non sia davvero un sogno è follia.  
“Buck, se credi di essere sbagliato, allora lo sono anche io” alza le spalle il Capitano.  
Bucky gli circonda il collo con le braccia e sorride, vorrebbe piangere, ma questa volta, sarebbero lacrime di gioia “Dimmi che non sto sognando, perché se dovessi svegliarmi adesso, non so come farei”  
Il Capitano imprigiona nuovamente le sue labbra e gli stringe la vita tra le mani, lo bacia piano, sta ancora imparando a farlo, preme appena con la punta della lingua sulla sua bocca per convincerlo a lasciargli spazio; Bucky sospira, il suo corpo si irrigidisce al timido approccio della lingua di Steve che carezza la sua, ma ricambia quel contatto con decisione dettata dalla sua maggiore esperienza.  
Quel bacio inizialmente delicato, si incendia in un groviglio di bocche e mani intrecciate tra capelli biondi; Steve sgancia la spilla che tiene bloccata la stola di pelliccia intorno alle spalle del Sergente e la lascia cadere a terra senza degnarla di uno sguardo, i suoi occhi rapiti dalla pelle del suo amico sotto la stoffa trasparente dell'abito.  
“Vieni” il Capitano guida l'altro davanti ad uno degli specchi dell'armadio e si sistema alle sue spalle guardandolo attraverso il riflesso.  
“Che fai?” chiede imbarazzato il suo migliore amico, in ulteriore disagio per il fatto che il rossetto si sia spalmato fuori dalla proprie labbra e su quelle dell'altro.  
Steve non risponde e, appena le sue dita sfiorano i bottoni che, sulla schiena, chiudono il vestito, l'ansia travolge il Sergente che cerca subito di fermarlo.  
“Ti prego...” supplica, ma il suo amico sorride dolce e uno dopo l'altro allenta ognuno dei piccoli bottoni; gli occhi celesti sfiorano la pelle chiara della sua schiena e mani leggere la risalgono fino alle spalle, l'abito, persa ogni presa, crolla abbandonato sulla moquette.  
“Dio, Buck, sei un'opera d'arte” sussurra Steve mentre i suoi occhi bramano con insistenza ogni centimetro di quel corpo tremante attraverso il riflesso dello specchio: calze velate in nylon nere risalgono le lunghe gambe di Bucky fino a metà delle sue cosce dove le aggancia la giarrettiera in raso e pizzo stretta intorno alla sua vita; sotto di essa, mutandine abbinate alte in vita mal celano la consistente erezione dell'uomo.  
Steve gli accarezza le gambe ed i fianchi, avvertendo sotto le dita il passaggio dal nylon alla sua pelle liscia, i muscoli tesi per la posizione in cui i tacchi lo costringono; percorre con l'indice le strisce di stoffa che gli scavalcano le anche salendo fino alla giarrettiera chiusa intorno alla vita e apre le mani sulla pelle del suo petto, tesa sopra i muscoli, i palmi sui pettorali, le labbra piene poggiano leggere alla base del suo collo.  
Il Sergente si agita appena, fatica a respirare, ha la testa immersa in una nebbia che gli confonde i pensieri ed il corpo in fiamme: la propria immagine in quella lingerie inappropriata e gli occhi di Steve che lo guardano come non avessero mai visto nulla di più osceno e al contempo intrigante, lo eccitano come mai prima.  
Il Capitano scivola lungo il suo corpo e si china poggiando un ginocchio a terra, gli ci vuole qualche secondo, ma, senza troppe difficoltà, riesce a sganciare il bordo decorato in nylon dalla giarrettiera il tempo necessario per sfilargli con cautela la biancheria, liberando il suo sesso teso; Bucky annaspa rosso in viso, ansima, deve appoggiarsi allo specchio per non cadere mentre l'altro si occupa di riallacciare tutto sopra la sua pelle nuda e torna a guardarlo, gli occhi screziati di verde sul suo sesso teso e umido incorniciato dal reggicalze in raso e pizzo.  
Steve sposta lo sguardo dal riflesso al suo corpo, i suoi glutei sodi sotto le proprie dita, si rialza in piedi percorrendo la sua spina dorsale con la bocca, la divisa lo stritola in maniera insopportabile; il biondo gli chiude le dita ancora coperte di pizzo nella propria mano e lo fa volteggiare come stessero ancora ballando, per farlo girare verso di sé, un'occhiata alla curva dei suoi glutei nel riflesso, prima di guardare nei suoi occhi grigio azzurri e baciargli la bocca “Bello... Sei troppo bello”  
Le parole del biondo sono per Bucky l'ennesimo colpo al cuore, tutto sembra così assurdo ed improbabile, è spaventato e nervoso, non può smettere di tremare “N-non riesco a respirare” rantola con una mano poggiata al petto e occhi lucidi.  
Steve prende le sue dita tra le mani e arretra fino al letto, si siede sul bordo e si allaccia dietro al collo le sue braccia invitandolo ad accomodarsi cavalcioni sopra di sé “Ho paura anche io, Buck, ma cerca di stare tranquillo.” sorride e lo abbraccia sentendogli stringere la presa dietro la nuca “Ci siamo solo noi qui, solo io!”  
“In che modo questo dovrebbe aiutarmi?” domanda Bucky, il suo tono vagamente stizzito.  
“Sono il tuo migliore amico, Buck. Ti conosco da una vita, non dovresti vergognarti di niente con me” prova di nuovo il biondo trattenendo una risata.  
“Quindi? Dovrei sentirmi a mio agio, secondo te?” il Sergente si allontana da lui quel tanto che basta per guardarlo perplesso.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto che fosse così” conferma Steve con viso innocente, gli sfila le scarpe dai talloni in modo che cadano a terra e lo tira maggiormente a sé trattenendolo per le cosce “Dimmi quello che stai pensando, lo hai sempre fatto”  
Bucky distoglie gli occhi dai suoi per un breve istante e sospira, giocherella con il bordo della camicia della sua divisa, nemmeno ci ha fatto caso, ma il solo stargli vicino e chiacchierare in quel modo è riuscito a calmarlo; l'uomo si morde un piccolo sorriso dalle labbra e gli percorre la cravatta con le dita coperte di pizzo “Ti piaccio davvero?” chiede timido.  
Steve ride in imbarazzo e lo guarda ancora, come se il tempo allo specchio non gli fosse bastato “Mi fai impazzire!” risponde.  
“Perché non me lo hai mai detto?” Bucky gli blocca gli occhi nei suoi e lo vede scuotere appena il capo come si sentisse colpevole.  
“Non ero sicuro.. dei tuoi sentimenti. Avevo solo un sospetto o una speranza, forse, ma non ero sicuro e mi mancava il coraggio...” ammette vergognandosi un po' “Ti chiedo scusa se ti ho fatto soffrire... anche quando ti ho visto stasera, non pensavo che avrei avuto il coraggio”  
“Però lo hai avuto...” il Sergente sorride dolce.  
L'espressione di Steve si fa più triste, gli chiude le braccia attorno al busto e affonda il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla “Non pensavo di farlo, ma poi” fa una breve pausa e stringe di più l'abbraccio “Poi ho visto quel _tipo_ che ti toccava e... io... i-io... Dio, avrei voluto buttarlo a terra! Non voglio che qualcun altro ti tocchi, non lo sopporto!”  
“Steve..” Bucky passa piano le dita nel grano dei suoi capelli, aveva notato la rabbia sul viso dell'amico quando lo aveva strappato dalle mani di quell'uomo alla festa, ma mai avrebbe sperato che il motivo fosse quello.  
“Sei stato con un altro?” chiede il Capitano alzando gli occhi nei suoi e sconvolgendolo.  
“Cosa? N-no, no mai..”  
“Siamo stati lontani due anni, Buck” specifica Steve, ma l'altro nega di nuovo.  
“Non sono mai _stato_ con un.. uomo, Steve..” le dita di Bucky sciolgono agili il nodo della cravatta del Capitano, prima di sfilargliela e di infilarsi sulle sue spalle sotto la giacca per togliergli anche quella “Tu invece?”  
Steve gli respira sul collo e gli artiglia i glutei con le dita “Non sono mai stato con nessuno, Bucky... Ci sei solo tu”  
Gli occhi grigio azzurri si fanno lucidi, ma lo squadrano scettici “Vuol dire che hai fatto due anni ad attirare lo sguardo di tutte le donne che ti stavano intorno e non hai _mai_ fatto nulla, con nessuna?”  
“Non dico che non avrei potuto, ma...” il disagio lo costringe a far scattare le ciglia “Dai Buck, tu mi conosci, non sono cambiato. Lo sai che ho sempre aspettato la persona giusta”  
“Stai dicendo che la persona giusta sarei io?” Il Sergente fatica a non ridere per quanto quella possibilità suoni assurda, ma Steve non smette nemmeno per un istante di guardarlo negli occhi ed è lui a ridere.  
“Sei _sempre_ stato tu, ogni volta che l'ho detto, a chiunque lo abbia detto, parlavo di te” chiarisce una volta per tutte e raccoglie con le dita le lacrime che all'improvviso scivolano sulle guance del suo migliore amico, in un pianto incontrollato.  
“Oh, Steve... Anche per me sei sempre stato tu”  
Il Capitano preme le labbra sulle sue, lo tiene stretto; si sfila la camicia senza nemmeno finire di slacciarla e la canotta subito a seguire, finalmente ha la pelle di Bucky sulla propria, il suo sesso teso e caldo sul ventre lo imbarazza ed eccita allo stesso tempo. Lo afferra con decisione e si volta ribaltandolo con la schiena sul materasso soffice, si arrampica con lui e lo bacia ancora spingendo il bacino contro il suo e avvertendo i suoi mugolii tra le labbra.  
Armeggia con la chiusura dei propri pantaloni, Steve, le sue mani tremano un poco, la sua bocca disegna scie di rossetto sbavato sul collo e le spalle dell'amico, scalcia via l'indumento e l'intimo dalle gambe con poca grazia e, quando torna a spingersi sul corpo dell'altro, il contatto tra la propria virilità in fiamme e quella di Bucky fa gemere scompostamente entrambi.  
“Oh, Dio, Buck! Sto per impazzire sul serio!” Ansima il biondo, trema impacciato, la sua inesperienza lo frena nonostante il desiderio insopportabile.  
Anche per il Sergente lasciarsi andare a quel momento non è semplice, ha sognato così tante volte di averlo vicino, ma mai ha osato anche solo sperare di avere il corpo nudo del suo migliore amico sopra di sé, di avvertire il profumo così intenso e virile del suo sesso riempire l'aria e fargli pulsare il cuore a quella velocità.  
Bucky chiude l'orlo di uno dei suoi guanti di pizzo tra i denti e lo sfila con la bocca, gli occhi fissi in quelli screziati di verde, la mano libera corre ad eliminare anche l'altro guanto ed entrambi i palmi carezzano le spalle ampie del Capitano ed i pettorali prominenti, tesi nello sforzo di reggersi con le braccia; toccare quel corpo maschile e possente stimola l'eccitazione del giovane, scaldando di più il suo ventre e bagnando il suo membro sempre più teso “Il tuo corpo mi piace così tanto, il tuo odore, il tuo essere uomo.. Sei bellissimo! Oddio, Steve! Forse tu saresti più felice se io fossi una donna..” sputa fuori quelle parole senza poterle controllare ed è quasi liberatorio dopo troppi anni a sopprimere la propria natura sotto al peso della finzione.  
“Se dici così perché ti ho lasciato questo addosso...” il biondo carezza il raso della giarrettiera e alza le sopracciglia “Sei un cretino e questo è solo l'inizio degli insulti che ti meriteresti! Mi piaci così!” afferma e gli chiude il viso tra le mani “A me piaci tu, Buck, il resto non ha mai avuto importanza!”  
Steve gli si stende accanto e gli piega un braccio alzandoglielo sopra la testa “Se solo riuscissi a vedere quello che vedo io” i suoi occhi accarezzano il corpo del Sergente obbligato da quella posa a mettersi in mostra in quella lingerie provocante “Adesso vorrei così tanto ritrarti!”  
Bucky libera il braccio e si volta appena nascondendo una risata nel materasso “Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante” gli spintona piano una spalla e gli si avventa sulla bocca, gli succhia le labbra sistemandosi a cavallo del suo bacino; le mani scivolano a massaggiare i muscoli del suo torace, mentre le dita di Steve giocano, solleticandogli le cosce attraverso il nylon, si infilano sotto i lembi di stoffa della giarrettiera e più su a solleticare i glutei lisci e sodi, le labbra unite, le lingue si inseguono strappando sospiri l'una dalla bocca dell'altro.  
E' Bucky ad interrompere quel bacio, si solleva inseguito da un movimento incondizionato dell'altro, dettato dall'insoddisfazione e dal desiderio di sentire ancora quella bocca splendida sulla propria; si respirano sulle labbra e si toccano piano, in un bacio delicato e morbido, poi la mano del Sergente si apre sul petto del biondo e lo spinge a stendersi, mentre ondeggia il bacino sfregando il sesso sul suo.  
In un gesto lento, Bucky si ammorbidisce le labbra, apre la bocca ed il medio della mano scorre sulla lingua, fino infondo, prima di tornare indietro e percorrerla di nuovo per venire infine chiuso tra labbra rosse di baci e rossetto. Il Capitano gli artiglia le gambe e trema, gli occhi incollati alla sua bocca che scorre su un solo dito, poi su due, il respiro pesante gli secca la gola costringendolo a deglutire, rapito, schiavo di quell'uomo irresistibile, caldo e sensuale che gli ondeggia sulle cosce.  
Bucky prosegue la tortura, si solleva un poco sulle ginocchia e si porta le dita umide tra i propri glutei, tasta piano la propria strettissima apertura e stringe i denti penetrandosi piano.  
"Guardami” ordina Steve appena l'altro distoglie gli occhi a disagio e quello obbedisce, il viso arrossato, spinge più a fondo e geme, provocando il compagno oltre al limite; il Capitano gli afferra i glutei tra le dita, aprendoli e si solleva dal materasso per cercare la sua bocca, ingoia i suoi gemiti, poi gli percorre la mascella con labbra umide e torna a stendersi e a godere di quella visione indescrivibile.  
Le dita che scavano il corpo di Bucky diventano due e i suoi ansimi si fanno più intensi, vederlo godere in quel modo è imbarazzante per l'inesperienza del biondo, gli colora le orecchie, ma nonostante la timidezza, non esita a chiudere tra le dita il suo sesso caldissimo e a massaggiarlo per dargli un piacere ancora maggiore. Il Sergente geme con forza, quel tocco inatteso gli rende impossibile continuare a muoversi come vorrebbe, può solo fremere e spingersi di più contro la sua mano.  
“Prendimi! Steve, prendimi...” Bucky gli ansima sulla bocca, la fronte sulla sua, non può aspettare più, nemmeno il Capitano può, di nuovo lo ribalta sul materasso sotto di sé, cerca la sua bocca e temporeggia ricercando in sé il coraggio di fare davvero ciò che ha desiderato così a lungo.  
Le dita di Steve scivolano delicate sul nylon, aprono le gambe di Bucky che si agita piano sul materasso e stringe tra dita nervose l'elegante copriletto rosso natalizio in attesa che il suo migliore amico trovi in sé stesso la sicurezza che cerca; il Capitano si riempie una mano di saliva e si massaggia tra le cosce per rendere le cose più semplici, almeno spera.  
“Steve...” sussurra dolce il Sergente e gli si aggrappa alle spalle incoraggiandolo, nonostante sia terrorizzato quanto lui.  
“Non voglio farti del male..” Steve dà voce alla propria preoccupazione non senza una certa dose di imbarazzo, ma Bucky gli bacia le labbra sfiorandole con morbidezza e sorride.  
“No me ne farai, Steve... Prendimi!” supplica di nuovo con le labbra sulle sue e questa volta il biondo non esita oltre, spalma altra saliva tra le natiche dell'amico e si sistema per farlo suo.  
Sentirlo entrare in sé sul serio è molto più complesso e doloroso di quanto Bucky abbia immaginato per tutta la vita: il sesso gonfio di Steve penetra in lui con lentezza aprendolo con fatica, facendosi largo spaccandogli la carne, il Sergente si morde a sangue per non urlare, ma non è sufficiente, grida e si contorce sotto lo sguardo preoccupato dell'altro che stringe i denti sofferente.  
Averlo dentro di sé è molto più eccitante e meraviglioso di quanto avesse mai potuto sognare, anche se il dolore gli fa lacrimare gli occhi quando il Capitano lo penetra fino infondo.  
“Buck!” Steve chiama il suo nome in preda al piacere più dolce e doloroso mai provato, la carne bollente e umida di Bucky lo stringe con forza convulsa confondendo la sua mente, chiude gli occhi godendosi quel momento e aspetta che il corpo del suo migliore amico si lasci andare abbastanza da muoversi ancora senza ferirlo.  
Il Sergente ansima forte, geme, il dolore lo acceca ancora una volta quando Steve esce da lui con lentezza per poi violarlo ancora con la stessa cura; il biondo guarda il suo corpo splendido inarcarsi sotto di sé, la pelle chiara tesa sopra una ragnatela di muscoli tonici e perfetti, interrotta dal delicato raso della giarrettiera decorata in pizzo.  
Appena i gemiti di Bucky si fanno più lievi e continui, Steve aumenta un poco le spinte, incrocia le dita alle sue bloccandogli le mani contro al materasso e assaggia la pelle del suo collo appena sotto l'orecchio, disegna sentieri di saliva con la lingua fino al suo pomo d'Adamo poi più giù a sfiorare le clavicole.  
Bucky butta il capo all'indietro, geme senza più trattenersi mentre il dolore si fa più sopportabile e lentamente si allevia permettendogli di godere a pieno della virilità di Steve che lo scava con affondi controllati e continui; le mani del Sergente si stringono forte su quelle del compagno, invoca il suo nome con voce roca tra un ansito e l'altro, stringergli i fianchi tra le cosce sembra solo un sogno proibito.  
“Buck... sei stupendo... caldo e stupendo! Sei bellissimo!” il Capitano stringe i denti, geme e sospira, ogni volta che il suo bacino spinge dentro al corpo del suo amante, i muscoli del suo busto si gonfiano, definendosi sotto la pelle, ogni volta che gli entra dentro, le vista di quel corpo perfetto contribuisce a rendere il piacere sempre maggiore, più di quanto Bucky abbia mai provato o sperato.  
Steve si alza sulle ginocchia, gli affondi si fanno più profondi mentre gli solleva una gamba con delicatezza e con la bocca gli carezza la pelle attraverso il velo del nylon facendolo fremere di più.  
“Steve! Non fermarti...” Bucky miagola, le dita sottili tremano tra i suoi capelli scompigliati, flette il corpo, le mani del Capitano gli risalgono i fianchi e la vita, lo afferrano con forza mentre la sicurezza in sé cresce rendendo le sue spinte più rapide e profonde, così intense da togliere il fiato ad entrambi.  
Bucky artiglia le spalle del suo amante, preme le labbra sulle sue spingendolo a cambiare posizione e a sedersi sul materasso in modo che possa stargli sopra; scopre il collo e geme, il sesso di Steve, in quella posizione, lo scava ancora più a fondo tagliandogli il respiro.  
“Steve!” ansima, muovendo il bacino sopra di lui “Steve... Ti piace?”  
Le mani del biondo strette sui fianchi del Sergente lo aiutano a mantenere costante il movimento fluido e continuo del bacino, così che possa penetrarsi a fondo facendo godere entrambi “E' splendido! Buck, il tuo corpo è il paradiso!”  
“Il tuo lo è!” Bucky sussurra all'orecchio del suo migliore amico, affonda i denti nel suo collo gemendo, per poi cavalcarlo più veloce, il capo gettato all'indietro in guaiti osceni, scie di rossetto amaranto sbavate ovunque sulla pelle chiara “Mi piace tanto... troppo! Steve, Steve.. St..e..ve..”  
Gli occhi di Bucky si riempiono di lacrime, lacrime di una gioia vera, indescrivibile, ma anche lacrime di dolore, dettate dalla consapevolezza ultima di ciò che significa davvero tutto quel piacere e quel senso di libertà che solo fare l'amore con il suo migliore amico è riuscito a dargli.  
Le dita del Capitano scivolano tra i suoi capelli, le sue labbra piene gli baciano la bocca, morbide e delicate “Buck, perché piangi? Niente e nessuno merita le tue lacrime”  
Il Sergente stringe le ciglia infoltite dal mascara, piccole gocce gli attraversano la pelle del viso fino a fermarsi sulle sue labbra calde e rosse “Vorrei... Vorrei dirti quello che provo, ma ho paura”  
“Non devi avere paura” sorride Steve “Io sono qui, ti proteggerò sempre”  
Bucky si morde le labbra, un'altra lacrima sfugge alle sue ciglia “Dovrebbe essere sbagliato, ma sono così felice che non riesco a pensarlo” si passa il dorso della mano sullo zigomo, in un gesto spontaneo per asciugarsi dal pianto “Lo so.. So che è sbagliato, ma... io...” le sue braccia si stringono intorno al collo del Capitano, il suo viso gli affonda nella spalla “...ma io ti amo, Steve, ti amo davvero.. mi dispiace!”  
Il cuore del biondo accusa il colpo di quella confessione timida e spaventata, lo stringe forte, i loro corpi ancora uniti in un'unica cosa “Non lo so perché ti stai scusando, stupido!” sorride “Non riesci a pensare che sia sbagliato perché non lo è! Come potrebbe qualcosa di sbagliato rendermi tanto felice?”  
Steve cerca gli occhi del suo più caro amico, le lacrime fanno scintillare quelle iridi grigio-azzurre che lo fanno sentire a casa “Anche io ti amo, Bucky! Ti amo da quando potevo ancora tenerti per mano senza che sembrasse strano a nessuno!”  
Gli occhi di Bucky si fanno più grandi, sgranati, increduli difronte al significato di quelle semplici parole; abbassa il viso e si morde con forza “Come faccio a non piangere se mi dici così?” tira su con il naso e sorride “Punk!”  
Steve spinge il compagno sul materasso ancora una volta, con delicatezza, in modo che possa sprofondare nel morbido cuscino di piume e riprende a muoversi in lui con lenta intensità, mentre gli carezza i capelli e lo guarda rabbrividire attraversato dal piacere. La lingua del Capitano insegue quella del Sergente nella sua bocca prima, poi nella propria, gli lecca il palato e mugolii sempre più intensi “Buck, io..”  
Le parole di Steve soffocano sotto gemiti impossibili da controllare, ma non serve che completi la frase “Anche io, Steve!” ansima Bucky “Ancora.. Steve, vieni con me!”  
L'apice del piacere si avvicina troppo rapido per il Capitano: gli blocca le gambe con le spalle e stringe il copriletto tra le dita spingendo in lui ancora più a fondo, con forza e velocità selvagge, con ritmo che si fa incerto e sconnesso a mano a mano che la voce falsata ed implorante del suo compagno annebbia la lucidità nella sua mente.  
L'orgasmo lo raggiunge all'improvviso, come un fiume in piena che gli attraversa tutto il corpo in un'onda di spilli infuocati, Steve riversa l'abbondanza del proprio seme nel corpo di Bucky, che flette la schiena in un ultimo guaito d'estasi prima di venire a sua volta, schizzandosi su ventre e giarrettiera di raso.  
Il biondo non può evitare di sentirsi in imbarazzo appena la sua mente torna consapevole di ciò che è appena accaduto e della posizione estrema in cui si trovano lui ed il suo migliore amico. Esce dal suo corpo e lo lascia libero rotolando steso al suo fianco, mentre gonfia convulsamente i polmoni in cerca d'aria; anche Bucky respira con affanno e trema, ancora attraversato dagli ultimi fuochi di un orgasmo perfetto ed inaspettato.  
Gli occhi celesti del Capitano indugiano sul corpo del compagno qualche istante, sulla sua delicata bellezza e vorrebbe stringerlo a sé e nasconderlo al mondo, così che sia soltanto suo per sempre e che niente lo possa mai più ferire, ma gli viene un'altra idea: si alza dal letto e recupera la bottiglia di vino poggiata sul tavolino, ancora chiusa. Una volta stappata, riempie i due calici e torna verso l'elegante letto a baldacchino, dove, nel frattempo, Bucky si è messo a sedere e lo guarda curioso.  
“Facciamo un brindisi, vuoi?” dice allegro il biondo e gli porge il calice.  
“A cosa?” sorride il Sergente stringendo il bicchiere tra le dita.  
“A te! A noi! A questo...” Steve fa un gesto come per indicare la situazione in cui si trovano e l'altro ride del suo innocente entusiasmo.  
“Che faremo adesso?” chiede poi tornando serio e abbassando gli occhi sul bicchiere.  
Per il Capitano la risposta è ovvia ed evidente “Staremo insieme!”  
“Steve...” Bucky sospira scettico, ma il suo amico non ha alcuna intenzione di vederlo intristirsi di nuovo.  
“Buck, hey!” gli solleva il viso tenendogli il mento tra le dita e lo guarda senza esitazione “Io voglio stare con te! Siamo sempre stati insieme e sarà sempre così, solo che ora potremo stare insieme come avremmo sempre dovuto!”  
Il cuore di Bucky pulsa rapido per quelle parole, ma qualcosa in lui gli impedisce di godere a pieno di quella gioia “E' pericoloso, lo sai! Dovremo sempre fingere e nasconderci”  
“Non mi importa!” Steve alza le spalle, ancora sorride “Non potrei mai stare con nessun altro e la sola idea di vederti con qualcun altro... ho già dato abbastanza e mi fa troppo male! Stai con me Buck, ti prego! Ti giuro che ti proteggerò sempre e non dovrai mai più avere paura! Siamo io e te, _fino alla fine_ , contro tutto e tutti! Che ne dici?”  
Il Sergente Barnes non può evitare che le lacrime riempiano di nuovo i suoi occhi, Steve è come un bimbo, è sempre stato così, impulsivo e cocciuto, ingenuo e così puro da credere che ci sia sul serio un posto per il loro amore in un mondo che li vorrebbe solo rigettare.  
“Dico che sei un maledetto ragazzino, sempre a sognare che il mondo sia meglio di quello che è davvero... ed è per questo che ti amo da impazzire! Dico di sì, voglio stare con te!” le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso timido, i bicchieri tintinnano e un secondo più tardi, le labbra di Steve premono sulle sue in un bacio pieno di gioia.  
Sorseggiano dai calici senza poter smettere di guardarsi l'un l'altro tra timidi sorrisi, dietro i quali non vi è più nulla di nascosto e non detto, ma solo la felicità più inaspettata della loro vita.  
“Ho la stanza riservata per tutto il giorno domani, ti va di restare qui?” chiede Steve vuotando il bicchiere.  
“Mi va!” conferma Bucky “E comunque non credo che lascerò questo letto molto facilmente” affida il calice vuoto nelle mani dell'altro e si lascia cadere sul materasso.  
Il Capitano abbandona i bicchieri sul comodino accanto al letto, rimuove le coperte così che possano infilarsi sotto al riparo dal freddo e, una volta al caldo, Steve incrocia le dita a quelle del suo migliore amico e gli tiene la mano stretta nella propria.  
“Hai nostalgia?” Bucky ride piano, un bel ricordo affacciato tra i suoi pensieri.  
Il biondo annuisce con il capo “Da quanto tempo non ti tengo per mano? Una volta trascorrevamo così tutta la notte di Natale, tutti gli anni” il suo sorriso si fa malinconico “Da quando non è più stato così?”  
Il dolore nella voce di Steve è un duro colpo per Bucky, sa bene che la colpa è sua “Da quando ho cominciato ad avere paura. Da quando, tenerti per mano, ha iniziato a farmi battere il cuore così forte da non riuscire a respirare.. Scusami”  
“Non è colpa tua.. Avrei dovuto dirti che volevo tenerti per mano e stringerti, avrei dovuto dirti la verità” fa scattare le sopracciglia e scuote il capo “Però ora la sai!”  
Bucky accetta il suo invito e gli si accoccola al petto, chiuso nel cerchio delle sue possenti braccia, gli accarezza la pelle con la punta delle dita ed incrocia le gambe alle sue, come in un sogno che ha cullato per anni le sue notti solitarie, abbracciato al cuscino.  
Il calore del corpo di Steve sa di casa, di anni trascorsi ad abbracciarsi senza malizia e di quel brivido al cuore che troppe volte ha spinto Bucky ad accoccolarsi accanto a lui e ad accarezzarlo solo con la completa certezza che fosse incosciente, immerso in un sonno profondo, così che non potesse sapere mai la verità; la sua pelle ha quel profumo speciale che il Sergente ha sentito mutare negli anni, dal dolce aroma zuccheroso della sua fanciullezza a quello ancora dolce, ma più intenso e virile che lentamente ha iniziato ad attizzare il fuoco e a riempire la sua mente di desideri pericolosi; mai avrebbe immaginato che pensieri del tutto simili infiammassero anche il suo migliore amico, mai avrebbe sognato di poter sul serio vivere quella felicità.  
“Steve” chiama piano e si passa la lingua sulle labbra ancora sporche di rossetto.  
“Mmm?” Steve gira su di lui iridi celesti velate da lunghissime ciglia chiare senza smettere di carezzargli la schiena in un gesto lento e ripetuto.  
Bucky indugia un breve istante “Come sapevi che... mi piacciono...”  
“...Gli abiti femminili?” conclude il biondo al suo posto facendolo vergognare di più; Steve lo guarda annuire a sguardo basso e ride “Quante volte abbiamo passeggiato insieme, Buck? Forse non ti sei mai reso conto che, mentre tu nascondevi il tuo sguardo rapito da quegli abiti nelle vetrine, il mio era solo per te!” spiega e gli carezza il viso, poi gira gli occhi al cielo come in preda ad un momento di euforia “Ah, eri così bello! I tuoi occhi scintillavano davanti a quegli abiti e tante volte avrei voluto dirti quanto sarebbero stati ancora più splendidi addosso a te, ma avevo paura di ferirti. Così mi limitavo a guardarti e, ad ogni vetrina, mi innamoravo di te un altro po'...” storce la bocca e lo guarda intimidito, da sotto in su, con innocenza.  
Per Bucky quella confessione è come la ciliegina su una torta di follia a cui ancora fatica a credere “Sei completamente stupido!” sussurra e alza gli occhi sul viso dell'amico appena colorito, ha sempre fatto di tutto per evitare che il suo amico notasse il proprio interesse per quelle vetrine, non può credere che, non solo è stato tutto inutile, ma addirittura che Steve lo immaginasse indossare quegli abiti e ne fosse ammaliato.  
Ridono insieme e si baciano con dolcezza, Bucky torna a disegnare sul suo petto, gli occhi di entrambi rapiti dalla neve che lenta e fitta cade fuori dalla finestra su una Londra imbiancata, così diversa da Brooklyn, dal paesaggio innevato che guardavano da bambini, mano nella mano con occhi colmi di meraviglia, eppure per entrambi in quel momento, non potrebbe esserci altro posto al mondo da chiamare casa.  
“Sono felice che hai ballato con me, Steve! Era l'unico regalo che volevo per Natale, da tanti anni!” Bucky ride e gli bacia il petto “Buon Natale, Punk!”  
Steve gli posa le labbra tra i capelli in gesto pieno di affetto e dedizione.  
“Ballerò con te tutte le volte che vorrai! Buon Natale, amore mio!”

#  ~ MERRY CHRISTMAS ~  
 **Kisa**


End file.
